Haruka SPP
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: It about all the adventures Haruka was with her brother Kenji.


**Magical Mermaids**  
_Kasumi and Haruka, team up in  
a all new underwater show. A Pallet Girl  
and A Cerueal Girl, come together. _  
By: Yami Chibi Chibi (Professor Ivy)

**Charaters: **

Misty Waterflower (Kasumi)

Sasasami IvyOak (Haruka Uchikido-Ookiado)

Tracey OakIvy (Kenji Ookiado-Uchikido)

As Satoshi, Haruka and Pikachu, return home to Pallet Town. Haruka, toke Satoshi that she had something to do before she headed back home. Satoshi and Pikachu, lose in through about the adventures, they had in the Orre region, with Wes and Rui. Wes and Satoshi, had be come friends. And Rui and Haruka, saw they had magical powers that they share.  
Of course Haruka, want to head back home with Satoshi not just to be with him. But she had to meet up with her brother Kenji, and to change up her poke'mon. Satoshi, kept ask why Haruka, could not stand with him at home til' they new poke'mon adventures. But Haruka, was stay up-set with Satoshi, for lie to her about him dating Kasumi and her at the same time.  
Once the three travler saw the hills of Pallet Town. Satoshi, change Haruka to a race to see who would get to Pallet Town first. As the two start running up the hill, Haruka toke the 1st place and Haruka and Pikachu, beat Satoshi, up the hill. As Haruka and Pikachu, joke with Satoshi, about how they won the race.

A few more feet and they were in front, past the Ketuchum's House where Hanako, was watch out the window. Satoshi and Haruka, walk up to the house, and walked inside were Hanako, greet them. Hanako, first going to Pikachu and kissing Haruka on her cheek forget about Satoshi. As they start talk about what have been on they adentures in the Orre region. Satoshi, toke is mom all about Wes. And Haruka, toke Hanako about Rui.  
Hanako, was very happy to hear that they had sure fun with they adentures. Haruka, look up at the clock and saw it was time to head home to Ookido's Lab.

Satoshi, get a chance with her. He try to catch up with her to walk her home. As Haruka and Satoshi, make their to the end of Pallet Town, they saw Ookido's Poke'mon Lab.  
They make way to Ookido's doorstep. As Haruka and Satoshi, said they goodbye to other. Satoshi, slowly move in to kiss Haruka on lips. In a flash of a moment, Satoshi, got his chance and he kiss her on the lips. Little did they know Kenji, was stand at the front door, open and watching their first kiss. As Satoshi and Haruka, pull away from other. They saw in the edge of their eyes Kenji, standing there. Both jump back. Shock Kenji, was watching fear of Ookido, Satoshi, toke her goodbye and ran down the steet.

Kenji, welcome Haruka back home. And ask if she had got the message. Yes, and she toke him that she need to change up her poke'mon. As brother and sister headed back into Ookido, their father's lab. Haruka, saw that the house had not change sence she leaved.  
In Ookido's lab, Haruka, said hello to father and and change up her poke'mon. Telling daddy to watch over the others. Next it was to her room, where she changed clothes. A black top with to red shouting up to the beast and stop, curled under and the top also had two X on the top part of the arms. The shrit was red with black curly stiped. Black boots and hair down, to her feet.

As Kenji and Haruka, start on the advetenture. They had to make a stop in Celadon City to pick up thing they need for they trip that was not there at the house. As Kenji, got the poke'mon food ingredients. Haruka, was checking her's e-mail, Satothi, send 50 e-mails ask where was she and why he could not come. The only thing that would stop the e-mail, would be from Haruka, to type it a Family thing.

So Satoshi, stop send the e-mails, but the last one he sended her, said Good Luck. Kenji return with the shopping done. Kenji, toke Haruka that they had to wait here for somebody. As Kenji and Haruka, wait for they three party member to show up. They start talk about the Orange Islands, Kenji was borning there. So kenji of coruse ask Haruka if she form the Orange Islands, where was she borning, And she said to him, she was borning in Viridian. Through Haruka's mother, Uchikido, lived in the Orange Island why she was pregnant with her. She when to vist my brother Lance Stone, to him about the baby. Drawing back by that, Kenji, ask your unlce knew of you before your father?

Of course the awnser was yes. But Haruka, did not see it was as a big deal. As they seated and wait and wait, two more hours would past before the three member would show up. Kenji and Haruka, had been wait there for five hours all ready. So what was a few more hours. Two hours had come and gone. Wounding if the three member had got then lost. Kenji and Haruka, through they should go look for the last person of they party.

Kenji and Haruka, maked they way to the Poke'Center, they saw the three member of they little party. The three member was a female, riding a yellow bike. She orange hair tried up at one side of her head. She was wearing a blue top with a green stiped shouting down the middle of it, and short blue plants with red shoes. As Kasumi, make her way to them. She jump off her bike and greet all her old friends. The group through they had wasnt a enough time, so they hop on they bikes, Kasumi, bike was yellow, Haruka was red and Kenji bike was green through they were are fast bikes. They first need to go to Fuchsia City to sees Jaine, Koga's daughter. Who was have in a hard time try to finded some good person to running the Safari Zone. As Haruka, Kasumi and Kenji, make their way through routes sixteen, seventeen and eighteen.  
They try not to get in battle because they don't know when they poke'mon maybe very needed. Of coruse they did battle sum, and won everytime.

As the sun start to set the groups make it to Fuchisa City. It was point less to work when the groups was tried and a little hunrgy. Janie and Koga, let them stand with them at the Fuchsia Mansion. Kasumi and Kenji, were a sleep fast but Haruka, could not sleep.

Haruka, went outside. Seating at the front door step Haruka, look up at the stars. Haruka, was think about her family and wishing that they could be a real family. Not Haruka, catch planes to go from Pallet to Valencia or Valencia to Pallet. She wish that it was just Pallet Town. Through Haruka, loved the Orange Islands and Her friends back on the Orange Islands. But it been six year sence she was in high school and her friends, had all ready started jobs and faimlies of they own. Haruka, was ten years old at the last year of high and her best friend Melissa, was seventeen years old. Now that Haruka, was sxteen, she was like a high student all over again but not of she friends were there. Satoshi, was the same age as Haruka. Kasumi is seventeen with Kenji and Takeshi was nineteen years old.

Where did the time go, Haruka through. It was like yesterday, that Satoshi and Haruka, meeting. How could is be that they were all teenages. As Haruka, look up at the sky her felt the warm momeoties of everybody adventures together. Then Haruka, saw this was the first time traveling with Kasumi alone. Haruka's eyes start to close and she headed back inside to go to bed.

The next day Haruka, Kasumi and Kenji, helped find the new guards for the Safari Zone. It was the afternoon went they finsh and Haruka, ask them if she could cook something for them. So Haruka, make five meats very fast. Haruka and Takeshi, will see who cooking is better, but so far it a tried.

After lunch Kasumi, Haruka and Kenji, said they goodbye to the Fuchsia Gym Leaders. Getting back on they bikes they head to Vermilion City. Going through routes fiveteen, fourteen, threeteen, twelve and eleven. Final what was a three hours trip for Fuschsia City to Vermilion City, toke five hours, thank to Kenji for getting them lost.

Kenji, toke the girls that they need to go to is meeting at the Poke'mon Fan Club, to pick up some papers for Ookido. The girls toke Kenji, that they want to do somethings.  
So Kenji, went to the meeting and Haruka and Kasumi, spent the day together.  
Kasumi and Haruka, find a large public fontain nearby, and Kasumi and Haruka, let out they pokemon. Mew, Starmie and Staryu swam happily. But Haruka's Horsea could barely paddle around. The Poke'mon's normal blue color looked pale.  
Haruka and Kasumi looked at Horsea with concern. "Horsea doesn't look wel," she told Kasumi. "Horsea," the Poke'mon said weakly. As the girls watch Horsea, Kenji came up behide them, and saw Horsea. "Maybe it needs more exercise," Kasumi remarked. "It needs to swim in something bigger than a fountain once in a while."  
"I know but with all the traveling done with Satoshi, I have not have the chance to leave Horsea, at home with father." Haruka said.  
"And we aren't near any oceans or lakes," Kenji said. "Too bad there isn't an aquarium around her."

That gave Kasumi and idea. "There's a huge pool back home!" she said. "We can go there."  
"Right!" Kenji said. "There 's a poopl at the Cerulean City Gym."  
It's not far from here," Kasumi said. "We can make a quick trip there."  
"Great!" Haruka said. She ran to a payphone and called her father.  
Haruka was lost in through as the friends walked down the road to Cerulean City. It would be Haruka, first time in Cerulean, and she was afraid of what people would think of her on her own. Who knows? Haruka through. Maybe this visit will be fun. And besides, I'll be in the Cerulean Gym so no one knows I'm here. "Hey, look at that," Kenji said.  
Haruka and Kasumi looked up. A huge billboard loomed in front of the Cerulean City Gym. Thebillboard showed a painting of a red-haried mermaid and a violet-haried mermaid swimming in the ocean. They were surrounded by water poke'mon. "Come to the underwater ballet," Kenji said. "See a famous underwater star in her glorious welcome to Cerulean City."  
"Cool!" Haruka said. "I wounder who she is?"

"It's funny," Tracey "She look kind of like you Haruka."  
The friends walked into the gym. Violet, Lily and Daisy were waiting for them. Kasumi's sisters ran up to them and get them a hug.  
"What took you also long?" Violet asked.  
"We were worried about you!" Lily said.  
"We're so glad you're here!" added Daisy.  
"Huh?" Haruka and Kenji asked. Haruka, wasn't not used to this type of welcome.  
"Hey, remember me?" Kenji asked.  
"Sure," the sisters said.  
"So I can't wait to see your show! Has that famous underwater ballerina arrived yet? I'd love to meet her."

Kasumi walk over to her sisters side leave Haruka and Kenji, on the other side.  
Kasumi smiled. "You already have."  
Haruka and Kenji looked at one another, confused.  
"She just got her," Daisy said.  
Kasumi waved her arm at Haruka.  
"Presenting Haruka, the star of the underwater ballet, The Magicial Mermaids."  
Haruka stepped back, shoced. "Me? The star?"  
"You have to help us," Lily pleasded. "We're not pulling in the big crownds like we used to."  
"But you three never use me any more." Kasumi said.

"We decided to try something new." Violet said. "This ballet will be underwater."  
"And a new star with Kasumi, will help draw in the crowds," Dasiy said.  
"We need you Haruka!" Kasumi said holdinh Haruka's hand.  
"Yeah," Lily said. "Kasumi, toke was about you and how you did a underwater ballet at your high school. So we knew you be a perfect to handle it."  
Haruka foled her arms. "This is crazy. You should have asked me first!"  
"It's too late," Voilet said quickly "We already sold the tickets."  
"Pleae, Haruka," Kasumi said. "Do it for the sake of the gym."

Haruka was silent.  
"Give it a shot, Haruka," Kenji said.  
"You can do it," Daisy encouraged her.  
Haruka sighed said. How could she argue with five people?  
"Okay," Haruka said. "I'll do it. Meet the new Magical Mermaid!"


End file.
